Georgetown University proposes to make available a reference cell panel and HLA recombinant families which have been extensively characterized for HLA-A,-B,-D,-DR,-MB/DC, MT, and BR specificities as well as characterized with allospecific T cell clones raised against all currently recognized HLA-D and DR specificities. In addition, this cell panel will have been used as antigen presenting cells for antigen specific T cell clone genetic restriction studies. The Georgetown laboratory will identify cloned gene products in cell lines by absorption and cell sorter techniques. The Georgetown laboratory proposes to serotype 200 herpes type II patients over a period of three years and to serotype from 35 to 40 cell lines per year for the GPO. The Georgetown laboratory will separate, cryopreserve, and maintain an inventory of lymphocytes form 1000-2000 AIDS patients. The Georgetown nurse will collect lymphocytes and serum on approximately 500 patients in a clinical center hepatitis post transfusion screening program.